Él
by LDGV
Summary: Soledad, frialdad y malhumor, esas eran algunas de las cadenas que por mucho tiempo la aprisionaron; no obstante, todo aquello quedó atrás para siempre gracias a él. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Él**

Las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos venían de todas partes, Videl, por otro lado, reiteraba su agradecimiento de manera interminable a todo invitado que la saludaba. No muy lejos de ella, las incesantes voces de Milk y Bulma se escuchaban al comentar extasiadas lo esplendorosa que fue la ceremonia acontecida unas horas antes.

Milk, su ahora suegra oficialmente, le relataba a Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos las emociones que la abrumaban al ver a su primogénito convertido en un hombre adulto y casado. Bulma, ante tales afirmaciones, se volteó enfocando su mirada en Trunks quien jugaba con Goten y Marron. Ella, contagiándose por la nostalgia de Milk, luchaba contra la tentación de abrazar a su hijo.

La boda se llevó a cabo en la opulenta mansión de Mr. Satán, la cual, se realizó en total privacidad en el interior de sus gruesas paredes, manteniendo así, lejos a los curiosos y a la insoportable prensa quien se moría por tener las imágenes más exclusivas de tan lujoso evento. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que los destellos de las cámaras hicieran de las suyas al retratarla afanosamente.

Y al creer que las fotos finalmente habían cesado, Milk apareció con otros planes.

– Vamos, acérquense, acérquense–Milk habló ganándose la atención de los allí reunidos–vamos, muévanse, no quiero perderme de ningún detalle…

– ¿No crees que ya has tomado suficientes fotos, mamá? –Gohan, elegantemente arreglado con un impecable traje blanco, se le acercó cuestionándole.

– ¿Qué tonterías dices, Gohan? –Su madre le objetó enérgica–mi hijo mayor acaba de casarse, en una ocasión así nunca está de más tomar muchísimas fotografías, quiero llenar todo un álbum, este es un instante único en tu vida, hijo…

Videl dibujó una media sonrisa, Milk aún seguía tratando a Gohan como si fuera un niño pequeño. Y evidenciando tal cosa, Videl miró divertida como Milk le ajustaba aún más la corbata a su esposo. Esposo, al usar esa palabra, Videl por reflejo acarició la reluciente sortija que adornaba su dedo. Y sin dejar de hacerlo, se observó a ella misma encerrándose por un instante en su mente.

Allí estaba, parada en medio de los jardines de la casa de su padre, llevando puesto un resplandeciente vestido de novia, maquillada y con su cabello negro pulcramente peinado: ¿acaso aquello era verdad, acaso esa era la Videl que antaño le importaba un comino estar a la moda y mucho menos vestirse con atuendos que resaltaran su belleza natural?

Sí, soy yo, se respondió en sus adentros. Pero quién fue el responsable de tan increíble cambio, soltando una suave risa, Videl se giró contemplando al culpable. Era un genio y a la vez un tonto; era poseedor de una extraordinaria nobleza y una inimaginable inocencia. Cómo es posible que exista alguien tan contradictorio, tan fuera de este mundo, quizás, era precisamente por eso.

Son Gohan era de fuera de este mundo.

Años antes, si le hubieran dicho que se enamoraría y casaría con un hombre con orígenes alienígenos, ella, sin lugar a dudas, se habría reído por su escepticismo. No obstante, era el destino quien se reía de ella ahora. Volvió a estudiarse de pies a cabeza, sí, era diferente a la chiquilla que limpiaba las calles del crimen, aún así, su esencia, su alma, su ser, no se alteró.

– Videl…Videl…

– Ahh, qué pasa–le contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

– La foto, ven–Gohan le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

– Ya voy.

Un sonriente Goku se colgó de los hombros de Gohan, Goten, entretanto, le entregaba a Videl su ramo para enseguida flotar a sus espaldas. Gohan, sonriendo, fijó sus retinas en la lente de la cámara, y a pesar de estar en posición, el yerno del campeón se sobresaltó interrumpiendo a su madre, deteniéndola justo cuando pretendía accionar el interruptor.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Milk le cuestionó.

– Quiero a alguien más en la foto–Gohan les aseguró, para inmediatamente, dirigirse a su mentor quien yacía reclinado en una esquina como siempre–señor Picorro, venga, únasenos.

– ¿Hablas en serio? –le indagó con un tono notoriamente dudoso–yo no sirvo para esas cosas, Gohan…

– Claro que sí, venga señor Picorro, le prometo que luego le regalaré una copia de la foto para que la conserve como recuerdo.

El que fuese alguna vez un despiadado demonio, se halló incómodo al verse envuelto en tan inusual petición. Buscó miles de excusas pero inevitablemente accedió. No muy convencido, caminó sin decir nada ubicándose detrás del grupo. Milk volvió a prepararse mientras los restantes invitados contemplaban la escena con curiosidad, y máxime, por la participación de Picorro.

Videl le prestó atención al brillo en el rostro de Gohan al hablarle a Picorro, si bien Gohan le contó mucho sobre él, no salía de su asombro por ese vínculo tan fuerte que los unía. Sin duda, haber conocido a Gohan la hizo adentrarse en un mundo repleto de magia y fantasía, lejos de aquella monótona realidad que solía llamar normalidad, y feliz por ello, sonrió con orgullo.

Un potente resplandor los bañó capturándolos en la eternidad, y para Videl, tal luz fue como regresar en el tiempo por un santiamén. Recordó la mañana en que lo conoció, evocó aquel día soleado cuando aprendió a liberarse de las garras de la gravedad y por supuesto, revivió el beso que los hechizó al reencontrarse en el templo sagrado.

– ¡Oigan, esta fiesta está muy callada! –Vociferó Bulma radiante de energía– ¡hay que bailar y en especial ya sabemos quiénes!

En la cara de Gohan la vergüenza fue más que clara, y al verle, todos rieron conociendo su comportamiento timorato. Videl también se avergonzó, no le resultaba cómodo ser la protagonista de tantas miradas; empero, al ver la pena en su marido constató que él seguía comportándose tal cual es, así pues, Videl le demostraría que aún continuaba siendo ella.

– Ven…

Sin darle la oportunidad de replicar, sacó a relucir aquel carácter valeroso que la convirtió en el terror de los delincuentes, aferrándose al brazo de su cónyuge y enfilándose a la pista de baile. No tardaron en moverse dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música, y estando ahí, viéndose uno al otro, Videl ignoró todo cuanto le rodeaba.

No más soledad, no más autoengaños, no más fingir indiferencia, no más frialdad. Aún no comprendía muchas cosas de él, el halo de misterio que percibió en él al conocerlo permanecía allí. Haber descubierto sus poderes sólo era una capa más, y debajo de ésta, todavía quedaban otras más por descubrir. Y curiosa por naturaleza, las iría descubriendo una a la vez.

La jovencita agresiva e inquieta al fin había encontrado su centro, y no permitiría que nada se lo arrebatara. Gohan la llenó de fe, fe en un futuro mejor para ella, fe en que sin importar qué tan oscuro sea el camino él sería su antorcha en las tinieblas, su guerrero de cabellos dorados, su superhéroe de ropa ridícula, su confidente, su compañero, su guardián, su protector.

Y contra toda adversidad, su esposo.

 **Fin**

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia. Hace unos pocos días subí mi versión de la boda de Gohan y Videl desde el punto de vista de Gohan, yo escribí ese corto relato en unos minutos libres que tuve, no tenía planeado escribir nada pero la idea me golpeó de repente así que improvisé dándole vida al fic.

Honestamente cuando lo publiqué no imaginé que fuera a ser tan gustado, les agradezco las bellas palabras que me han dedicado en los comentarios de esa historia, así pues, como forma de agradecimiento hacia ustedes, consideré correcto contar los hechos ahora desde los ojos de Videl. Espero que les haya gustado este breve relato, gracias de nuevo por leer, nos vemos.


End file.
